


Treat Day

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, D/s, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Dean, Pet Play, Puppy Dean, Puppy Play, Rimming, Somnophilia, mention of poly activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up hungry, but since it's treat day for puppies, Castiel indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Day

Castiel woke himself up with a moan and then a start and then another moan because  _wow_  something felt great, soft warm squishy pressure and a low happy humming by his balls and…there it was. He whipped off the sheet and there was Dean nestled between his legs, tonguing his way towards his hole with his hands obediently at his sides, shoulders pushing Cas’s thighs up, blinking up at him subserviently. 

“Should have asked, boy,” Cas chided him but he had to oblige because  _oh my god_  it was sweet and Dean looked so beautiful like that, sleep-spiked hair and his fluttery eyelids. Cas grabbed a handful of that hair and shifted, splaying himself open for his boy and pressing Dean’s head closer. “Couldn’t wait for breakfast?”

Dean whined a little, even as his tongue circled Cas’s hole, insistent and eager. Cas tugged on his hair and swallowed down a moan, looking sternly down at Dean. 

“Easy,” he said, low and warning; he was already half-breathless and watching Dean over his hard dick laid out on his stomach wasn’t helping, but he really couldn’t look away. 

Dean looked like he was fucking starving but he was easing up, his tongue wide and flat, sweeping in big strokes over Cas. 

“Still hungry?” Cas gasped, briefly uncontrolled by Dean’s clever, curling tongue, pressing in again to answer him. “Even after yesterday’s big feast?”

Dean groaned at the mention; Cas saw his hips rocking against the mattress and his own dick twitched. He grabbed it, watching Dean while he stroked slow, grinding against his face a little. 

“You were so well-behaved last night though,” Cas started, teeth gritted, trying to keep his voice as even as possible, “You did very good taking all those loads, Dean.” Some of them were Cas’s, some of them not, but he’d been holding Dean’s leash the entire time, loved watching him like that and even more, loved that his boy still woke up desperate for  _his_  ass. “Maybe I should give you a treat today, you know, since it’s Sunday.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered open, lit up and wide, and his tongue pressed right in to Castiel’s ass, fucking in as deep as he could go, strong and soft at the same time. Cas couldn’t finish his thought right then, choked on a strangled word, briefly holding Dean’s head still so he could pump himself on his tongue.

And then that was enough; Cas squirmed away, ignored Dean’s annoyed grunt and flipped over onto his hands and knees, looking confidently over his shoulder and wiggling his ass back at Dean. “Want it, boy?” Cas asked him, scrabbling under the pillow for the always-handy lube.

Dean blinked adorably for a few seconds, sitting up on his knees with his head tilted, his lips all puffed up and spit-shiny, dick hanging heavy and hard across his thigh. He was being very good, Cas knew, with a pang of pride, waiting for the right words, watching while Castiel slicked his fingers up and pressed in to his already worked open ass. Dean literally licked his lips, just the once, and Cas heaved out a breath.

“Come and get it, boy,” he commanded, and Dean did not wait, lunging with no finesse, all excitement, his thick cock smacking against Cas until he reached back for it, had to since Dean’s forearms were already squeezing around his side. Cas tried to rock back slow but Dean preempted that with a sharp, needy thrust and Cas gasped surprised and broken and so fucking full so fast. He let Dean do it though, let him fuck him short and fast and desperately hard.

He’d been good, and it was Sunday, after all. 


End file.
